onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 111
"Terrible Multiplying Bastard" (増えるヤバい奴, Fueru Yabai Yatsu, Tonari: 153) is the 111th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary Through the communication device, Child Emperor notifies the other heroes that he's rejoined the Surface Team and that the hostage rescue mission is successful. Mizuki is amazed with how Child Emperor is powerful and Sekingar confirms it. Child Emperor, not thinking too much of it, says it was a very close call. He then realizes there's no response coming from the communication device and asks if anyone can hear him but there's still no response. Worried if anyone received the message, Child Emperor then asks Sekingar if he explained to everyone how to use the communication device. Sekingar just says to give the heroes some time, thinking they probably can't answer as they're in a battle. As he finishes speaking, there is a response from the communication device from Zombieman who praises Child Emperor for a job well done. Child Emperor is happy that Zombieman responded and in that moment, Sweet Mask responds too, saying that he will continue to carry out justice. The next hero is Pig God who, while digesting something, also praises Child Emperor and notes that nothing's out of the ordinary. The final voice that's heard in that moment is Atomic Samurai's. Atomic Samurai is confused as how to use the communication device, talking to himself, but then sends a message to everyone that he said they should listen to if they have time. He explains that he found a kid inside the base, much to Child Emperor's surprise. Child Emperor tries asking Atomic Samurai to describe the kid but is unable to as the transmission cuts off. Child Emperor then turns menacingly to a scared Waganma, asking if he had known all along that the monsters may have captured other hostages. Waganma starts to cry, telling them that he wanted to be rescued and that he's sorry. Child Emperor then grabs his backpack, saying he has to go and leaves Waganma to the other heroes. Sekingar tries talking Child Emperor out of going back, pointing out the hero is exhausted and that their priority of rescuing Waganma has been completed. Child Emperor glares back at Sekingar while Needle Star berates the executive for not understanding that all lives are equally valuable. The other heroes try to offer their assistance, but Child Emperor turns them down, stating that they should all stick to their assigned tasks. Needle Star then thinks to himself in awe about S-class heroes, reluctantly acknowledging the gap between them and the rest of the heroes, despite his desire to become one himself. The scene then shifts to Atomic Samurai and Black Sperm talking to each other. Black Sperm gets angry because Atomic Samurai attacked him without warning, then scoffs Atomic Samurai's introduction. Atomic Samurai gets cocky and says that he had no business with him and Black Sperm grows an enormous muscular arm and asks if he is looking down on him. Atomic Samurai answers his question with a "yes," before swiftly cutting the arm and mentioning that he's fought countless battles with similar bastards who can transform and shape-shift into giants, and that he's used to these opponents. A second Black Sperm then appears from what was once the cut arm behind Atomic Samurai and Atomic Samurai gets annoyed. Black Sperm then asks Atomic Samurai if he still thinks he has a chance to win, noting that he's a countless number of "Black Sperm" merged into one entity and saying that no matter how many times he's killed, he'll keep multiplying. Atomic Samurai, still greatly underestimating Black Sperm's power, rapidly cuts his heads in half while confidently saying he just has to shower the countless number of Black Sperms with countless slashes to win. Black Sperm continues to mock Atomic Samurai before the hero slashes him into countless pieces. As the pieces begin to quickly surround him and regrow into new selves, Atomic Samurai just slashes them again. However, they just reappear, in ever larger numbers, jumping on him and getting slashed into more pieces until eventually, Atomic Samurai finds himself faced with a massive number of Black Sperm clones, completely surrounding him in every direction, and he tells him that he has already lost the fight and is going to die. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *The digital release of the chapter features an animated cover page, animated by Yusuke Murata. References Navigation fr:Chapitre 111 Category:Chapters Category:Monster Association Arc Chapters